Angel's Never Cry...
by AngelYuna
Summary: Yuna and Tidus' have found themselves together again
1. Dont Forget Me

1 Don't Forget Me…  
  
"…Never forget them"  
  
Looking up slowly from the cheering crowd, a pair of green-blue eyes skimmed the sky.  
  
[I wonder…can you see me, here?]  
  
Thoughts flew around her mind…her false marriage to Maester Seymour, the night she shared her first true kiss with the person she loved, and the day…that day…when she fell through his arms.  
  
Yuna closed her eyes tightly [I shouldn't be crying…not here…I know he is out there…he'll come back to Spira…I know it…] She glanced behind her shoulder, her tearing eyes spotted several smiling faces cheering her on, silently. [Thank…you, everyone…I owe you so much.]  
  
Lulu slowly stepped next to her, and gently stroked her hair.  
  
"You know, He'll be back, I am sure he will find a way" She smiled soothingly and nudged Yuna towards the exit, where a very happy Wakka and Rikku were expecting her.  
  
"Yunie!" Rikku waved her arms in the air and had to restrain herself from jumping in the air, while Wakka smiled and nodded in support.  
  
Taking one last glance at the lively Blitzball stadium, she walked through the bold, dark doors.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man…" A young man, with long flowing blonde hair and sea-blue eyes pulled himself onto the dock in a well-known town. [Great…back in Zanarkand…] his voice was melancholy and dull, not even bothering to take a look at the city behind him, he swung his legs over the side of the dock letting them dangle above the rolling waves. "Yuna…" He stared at the sky above him blankly. [I wish I could have told you…] "I love you too." He whispered and leaned back propping his body up on his nicely tanned elbows. Sighing deeply he pulled himself to his feet, staring vacantly at the horizon before him. [It feels like its been forever…] He shook his head and turned around kicking the wood beneath him with every step. [Wait a minute…] He paused for a moment, something didn't feel didn't feel right…His eyes grew large with shock…[This…this isn't Zanarkand!]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Lady Summoner!" Crowds of admirer's had flocked to be around their savior as she boarded the only boat back for the Isle of Besaid. Young girls and boys called out to her, shouting their appreciation, as the large boat struggled past the roaring tides, and into the ocean.  
  
"Good bye everyone!" She waved gratefully from the bridge of the boat until the crowds turned into tiny specks on the shore. Gracefully but sadly, her hand fell to her side, and her fake smile slowly twisted its way into a frown, deep in thought. She gazed at the ocean and tried her best to blink back tears.  
  
"Yuna…" a unfathomable voice rang from behind her. "Kimahri knows he will come back for Yuna, Kimahri promise Yuna, Kimahri knows."  
  
Her eyes softened and a spark of happiness flew into them, like the first star coming out in the midnight sky.  
  
"Oh Kimahri!" she hugged her eldest guardian tightly "thank you so much! I know you're right!" she smiled and bowed deeply.  
  
Slowly his stern, emotionless face carved into a smile and he placed his giant blue paw on her shoulder gently, with the utmost care.  
  
"Yuna shed no more tears…" and with that, he had returned to a pillar of stone beside her, quiet and still.  
  
Wakka and Rikku had engaged in a game of try and steal the other person's munchies, and Lulu stood quite content in the shady area near the stairs. Kimahri stood just a few paces away from her…but then, why did she still feel…like she was the only person onboard? [It's strange…] Her head fell back, facing upward at the darkening sky. [A storm?] Yuna raced to the bough of the ship and stood shakily on its end. Sliding two slender fingers into her mouth she blew as hard as she could, she blew until a sharp, piercing noise escaped from her pressed lips.  
  
Startled by the sudden destruction of calmness, Wakka and Rikku ripped their loaf of sweet bread in half. Rikku flew to one side of the ship, finding her-self being helped to her feet by a slightly-irratated Lulu. Wakka on the other hand, scrambled to catch his balance…  
  
"Ah-ha!" He stood up proudly, both hands on his hips. Grinning, he laughed his victory to himself.  
  
"You….big…meanie!!" Rikku had hurled a Blitzball at the victory-happy Wakka, and he soon found himself trying to re-collect his teeth.  
  
Yuna spun around trying to make something of the commotion behind her…but all she found was laughter. She ran down to Wakka and helped him to his feet. Her soft voice chimed throughout the ship's deck. For everyone, it was a happy sound.  
  
Yuna stopped for a moment, and looked at her guardians, her most trusted friends, her family…  
  
[Don't forget me…] 


	2. Miracles May Happen

1 Miracles May Happen  
  
Tidus' spun around quickly, he was sure he heard someone whistle…but he couldn't tell where it was coming from. [Just whistle…and I'll come running, I promise…] He tried his best to shake this thought from his mind, his eyes glued to the floor he heard the sounds of cheering, and water splashing. Ignoring the sounds of Zanarkand's Blitzball stadium…to all the noises that once made his heart race with excitement. He didn't feel the need…not anymore; everything was different now…without her.  
  
"Gah!" Tidus grabbed his side, which now was throbbing from an encounter with a running female girl. She cupped her hands to her mouth and called out to him:  
  
"Cunno!" she shouted from afar as she raced to catch up with the small group of people she was apparently with.  
  
"C—cunno!?" his sea-blue eyes widened with shock. He wasn't in Zanarkand…he wasn't at the Stadium in the machina city…he was in Luca! At the Luca Stadium!  
  
"Y-YUNA!" he ran throughout the giant town, how could he not have noticed! He was still in Spira, something, his father, Jecht, he let him stay! Tears had begun to swell in his off-color eyes as he ducked through corners and alleyways. [I must find her!]  
  
He asked every one he could, the Al Bhed, the mighty Ronso, anyone who he could find; he got the same answer from everyone…Besaid.  
  
"Besaid…I will find her! Just keep whistling! Yuna…I'll come for you! I promise!" 


	3. The Cry of Shadows

Okay! My entire story is composed of a bunch of baka rough drafts! ^^; I swear I'll get on my final soon! ((The idea's are choppy and no good! Many, many apologies!))  
  
  
  
The Cry Of Shadows:  
  
  
  
The aged boat gently slid into its homely spot in the ports near Besaid. The tapping of footsteps grew louder as Yuna and her guardians departed from the piers.  
  
"Ah-a! We're home, ya?" Wakka fought to restrain his delight at finally being home. Rikku ran in circles and took in the scenery as Lulu and Yuna walked side-by-side, both saying nothing.  
  
"…W—we're home now? Aren't we Lulu?"  
  
Lulu looked down at her sister-like companion and nodded with a sigh. She shook her head regrettably and quickened her steps to walk behind Wakka.  
  
Yuna turning around, closed her eyes slowly and nodded. "How tired I am…" whispering she trailed behind the others.  
  
"Yuna! Com' on! It's late, and the fiends'll be out soon!" she found herself being scooped up in arms and being dragged forward by the giant orange-haired guardian.  
  
"Wakka! I'm—I'm coming!" she forced out a laugh, which fooled everyone, and chased everyone down the hills leading to their homes. [Why do I play these games…?]  
  
"We're here!!!" the perky Rikku squeaked as she ran into Wakka's house and claimed his bed as her own.  
  
"Aw…" he moped and propped himself against the bedpost, slightly aggravated at having to sleep on floor.  
  
Kimahri stood outside the tent's door, cold eyes scanning the premises, still perusing his guardian job.  
  
"Kimahri…you should sleep." Lulu ducked into the tent, followed by an extremely gloomy ex-summoner.  
  
Rikku had scooted over to allow room for Yuna and she somewhat eagerly accepted the space.  
  
"Good night everyone" in unison, they said their goodnights and drifted to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Midnight  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Crash) Rikku awoke with a jolt at the sound of something…very similar to her enemy…thunder. [What was that!?] Wearily she looked around her sleeping companions and her eyes caught Kimahri's, who was watching the door alertly, ready to pounce.  
  
He roared loudly, the floor or the small home began to quiver with the earsplitting noise. Everyone woke and were scrambling to prop themselves up.  
  
"Kimahri??" the girls screeched with fear. "What's wrong Kimahri?" Yuna added sleepily. She had yet to rise fully from the bed but managed to peek her eyes through the covers.  
  
A mysterious voice rang through her ears softly, and tickled her senses.  
  
"Have you waited long?" the voice was deeper, she couldn't tell…the voice was disguised in the shadows.  
  
"Who. Are. You?" She narrowed her eyes protectively, and then she noticed, how everyone around her froze. They couldn't be scared…not Kimahri, not Lulu. It was impossible, what did they see she didn't? [What's going on?]  
  
The figure moved cross the shadows, and stepped slowly into the ray of light emerging from the moon. His eyes peered from the cloak of darkness and gazed into her soul.  
  
"Yuna…" her small eyes widened then closed. With that, she fell from her sitting position on the bed and onto the floor.  
  
"YUNA!" the others rushed to her, but were beat by Tidus' grasp.  
  
"…But how?" Lulu was in shock, something rarely ever heard in her voice.  
  
Kimahri growled lowly, unsure of what was happening was real, or a dream. Wakka's mouth hung open to the floor…and was closed by Rikku who had the very same look written across her beauty-rest-deprived face.  
  
Lulu and Rikku had jumped up from the small bed and had made room for the collapsed Yuna.  
  
Tidus held Yuna in his arms, and placed her on the bed with the utmost sensitivity.  
  
He said nothing, but looked around at everyone.  
  
"Did'ja miss me?"  
  
"I KNEW YOU'D COME BACK!!!!" Rikku had pounced on him, and just barely kept from strangling the poor boy. 


End file.
